Clifford Steele (New Earth)
: The Chief tests Robotman's strength limits using an elevator. | Abilities = Physically Active: Robotman is proficient in various physically related skills, including climbing, acrobatics, horseback riding, swimming etc. | Strength = Robotman possesses superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Robotman once utilized a mobile video transceiver, which he kept mounted on his chest plate. This allowed him to stay in constant communication with the Chief. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Robotman's original body was invented by Dr. Niles Caulder who constructed it using a special ceramic polymer metal of his own design. Robotman later used an alternate body created by Dr. Will Magnus of the Metal Men. Cliff assumed this form for a brief period of time before reverting to a body more in line with his original design. In later years, the Lexcorp conglomerate began manufacturing cybernetic components that Cliff used as spare parts. | Trivia = * According to the timeline provided in ''Zero Hour'' #0, the Doom Patrol were one of the earliest super-hero teams active during the Silver Age era of comics. ''JLA: Year One'' #6 shows the Doom Patrol as experienced heroes working alongside the neophyte Justice League of America. * In 2005, Robotman and the rest of the Doom Patrol appeared in the two-part "Homecoming" episode of the Teen Titans animated television series. Actor Peter Onorati provided the voice for Robotman. * Steele had a collection of rare dixieland recordings. *In Pre-Crisis continuity, claims to have won the pole-vault for alma matter Dartmouth in 1961. | Recommended = *My Greatest Adventure #80 *Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #86 *Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #121 *''Robotman Unchained'' Storyline: **Doom Patrol Vol 1 101: The Lonely Giant **Doom Patrol Vol 1 103: No Home for a Robot **Doom Patrol Vol 1 105: The Robot-Maker Must Die *Showcase (Volume 1) #94 *Showcase (Volume 1) #95 *Showcase (Volume 1) #96 *New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #13 *New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #14 *New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #15 *Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #1 *Doom Patrol/Suicide Squad Special #1 *Silver Age: The Doom Patrol #1 *Doom Patrol (Volume 4) #1 *The Official Doom Patrol Index #1 *The Official Doom Patrol Index #2 *Secret Origins (Volume 2) Annual #1 *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe VII *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XIX | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = *Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man *Beast Boy *Brain *Brotherhood of Evil *Captain Zahl *Celsius *Crazy Jane *Doom Patrol *Dorothy Spinner *Elasti-Girl *Flex Mentallo *Houngan *Garguax *General Immortus *Karma *Lodestone *Madame Rouge *Mento *Metal Men *Midway City *Monsieur Mallah *Negative Man *Negative Woman *Niles Caulder *Phobia *Plasmus *Rebus *Scott Fischer *Teen Titans *Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Will Magnus | Wikipedia = Robotman (DC Comics) | Links = * Robotman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Doom Patrol article at Wikipedia * Doom Patrol I team page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Doom Patrol II team page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Doom Patrol members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Driving Category:Swimming Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability